<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Slytherin's Consort by Kit_Kat_Cat23EH</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055765">A Slytherin's Consort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat_Cat23EH/pseuds/Kit_Kat_Cat23EH'>Kit_Kat_Cat23EH</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter's Name is Hadrian, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Politics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:29:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat_Cat23EH/pseuds/Kit_Kat_Cat23EH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hadrian Potter has always tried to stay in the background. He lives in the shadow of his older sister Jasmine and prefers the quietness of the library or the forest instead of roaring Quidditch games and the hounding of the paparazzi. But, somehow, he catches Draco Malfoy's, the King of Slytherin, eye one day while reading peacefully in the library.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fanfics Harry Potter não concluidas, He was rapidly becoming obsessed with Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hadrian wished sometimes, when he was really desperate (or maybe it was depressed), that he would be liked by the people around him. But then he remembers that they would only care for his sister or his money, not the fact that he prefers neither Quidditch or his studies, or that he only wishes to open a small bookshop in one of the remote wizarding villages that are scattered across the Alps.</p>
<p>But he did not like to be around people, so they would not get far enough into a friendship - or conversation - to learn any of those things.</p>
<p>Hadrian sighed woefully as he skimmed over the potions textbook that he had been making notes of, but then stopped. Why was he even making these notes when he wouldn't even need them until the middle of the year? Hadrian groaned in his head, closing the book quietly before tucking it back into his school bag. </p>
<p>The sixth year Slytherin got up from his seat in the library to stroll the shelves, brushing his fingers of the spins, some worn, others almost untouched. Picking a random title from the shelf, he put it back as he saw that it was on the early days of the magical world. </p>
<p>Hadrian hummed a tune to himself that he was sure was a muggle song, but paid no attention to the people that studied around him. Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees a shock of blonde hair and green robes, meaning that Draco Malfoy was in the school library. </p>
<p>Hadrian's brows shot up into his shaggy hair. What was the King of Slytherin doing in the library when he could buy all of the books that were in it? He hid himself behind the bookshelf that was in a corner, hoping that Draco would not see him. Draco paid attention to any Slytherin that was alone, believing that their house should travel in packs.</p>
<p>Hadrain thought that was a stupid idea, but he could see why due to the heavy backlash from the supporters of the Light and the Light themselves. </p>
<p>He tried to make himself look as if he was browsing the shelves, just, <em>just</em>, incase Draco saw him.</p>
<p>Plus he would end up stumbling over himself if Draco ever talked to him because something in Hadrian found other males attractive. And Draco was very attractive to him.</p>
<p>Hadrian pulled out a book that peaked his interest, only to find that he has read it. He sighed and went back to his table before freezing. </p>
<p>Draco Malfoy was right next to his table, with no one in sight. None of his Inner Circle was around him, which was unusual, because Blaise Zabini or Theodore Nott were always next to the blonde. </p>
<p>Hadrian kept his head down, swiftly picking up his bag, not without giving a glace at Draco, who had fixated his eyes on Hadrian. The teen nearly froze again before rushing out of the library, giving his finished books to Madam Pince.</p>
<p>Once out of the library, he searched his bag to see if anything was missing or added, but was surprised when he found a small slip of paper with a time and date on it.</p>
<p>Hadrian panicked, knowing that being summoned by the most influential person in your house was anything but good, especially for him. He was a Potter, a house that is known for their braveness and courage, not their ambition to open a shop in the Alps far away from their family.</p>
<p>All the note read was;</p>
<p>
  <em>Midnight. 15 Nov.</em>
</p>
<p>November 15th was that day.</p>
<p>Hadrian shoved the note back into his bag before going back to the library to see if Draco was still there.</p>
<p>As soon as he saw the glimmer of Draco's hair still at his table, he swallowed before panicking, dropping his plan of confronting Draco.</p>
<p>Damn it. Why did he have to be attracted to the tall, blonde Slytherin with the features of a god? </p>
<p>Hadrian walked back to the common room with an eye over his shoulder, but did not pay attention to anything in front of him. He bumped into someone, nearly falling on the ground. </p>
<p>"Harry! I was looking for you! Mom and Dad want to talk to you!" Jasmine Potter said, smiling when she said the nickname he hated.</p>
<p>"It's Hadrian, Jasmine." The younger Potter tensed and kept walking.</p>
<p>"Well, Mom and Dad still want to talk to you!" Jasmine called out, racing to catch up with Hadrian's quick and long strides.</p>
<p>"I don't care for what Lily and James have to say to me." Hadrian scoffed and turned onto the corridor where the common room's entrance was. But in front of the portrait entrance was Lily and James Potter. Hadrian swore harshly under his breath.</p>
<p>"Harry, watch your language!" Lily scolded, hearing Hadrian's curse. "And we need to talk. Now."</p>
<p>Hadrian tried to walk pass his unwanted family, but was blocked by James right before he could say the password to the common room.</p>
<p>"Please move, James." The Slytherin said blandly as he was surrounded by Gyffindors. Hadrian's hand tightened on the strap of his school bag as he gave his father a cold glare. "Just because you are my parents does not meant that you have the right to corner me when I am at school. You are my teachers here, not my parents."</p>
<p>He heard Lily choke a gasp and what sounded like a sob came from her lips. She had done that on purpose to try and get Hadrian to react. Hadrian did not turn to her though, keeping his eyes on the portrait behind James.</p>
<p>"Harry! Apologize to your mother this instant! Then we need to talk!" James tried to grab Hadrian by his arm, but the younger slipped pass and whispered the password, nearly running in when the portrait swung open. </p>
<p>Hadrian only relaxed when his back hit his the silk sheets of his bed in his dorm.</p>
<p>Once his mind was clear, he pulled out the slip of paper to examine it, trying to find any indication of what Draco wanted with him. At least, he assumed it was Draco who put this note in his bag.</p>
<p>He hoped that he would not be embarrassed by the King of Slytherin for his pleasure.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It felt as if he had casted a Tempus a hundred times. There was no window that looked out into the sky in his dorm, so he could not have tried to waste his time away by daydreaming or reading without feeling anxiety creep up on him. </p>
<p>When the time finally reached 11:50, Hadrian changed from his night clothes and into a nice silk jumper and comfortable pants that made him look presentable but casual. It felt like he waited for hours, but it was only five minutes before his patience grew thin and he made his way to the common room, finding a single fire lit and a winged chair in front of it. </p>
<p>Hadrian knew that it was Draco sitting there, mainly because he could see pale hands twiddling something. </p>
<p>The dark haired teen should see tense shoulders relax, as if Draco could sense that Hadrian was near.</p>
<p>"Hadrian," He nearly chocked at hearing his name come from Draco's lips. "Come, sit." A crooked finger gestured him to come forward.</p>
<p>Hadrian stepped into Draco's view, taking a seat in the chair closest. The arms of the chairs were close to touching, and he did not know if that was done on purpose or not. Hadrian kept his eyes trained on the fire, even when he wanted to look at the handsome male next to him.</p>
<p>A hand cupped Hadrian's jaw, and he felt any of his mental walls shatter at the simple touch. It was not that he was being touched by Draco, but because he had not felt a kind hand on him for years. He longed to be touched kindly by anyone that was not his family or a person that wanted to blackmail him.</p>
<p>The hand strayed to Hadrian's neck, which made him pull back. Even if Draco was the King of Slytherin, he was not going to have sex with him just because Draco wanted a simple fling. Even if Draco was wearing nice fitted robes and his hair was slightly out of place from his usual slicked style. </p>
<p>"What do you want, Draco? I assume it was not to seduce me." Hadrian sneered and crossed his arms, turning his head away from the other male.</p>
<p>"I am sorry for my actions, they were... unnecessary. I thank you for coming to meet with me." Draco spoke softly, which was a big contrast to the way he acted around everyone else. "But I have taken a liking to you, Hadrian, and I wish to court you. If our courtship does not work out, or you find interest in another, I will let you go."</p>
<p>Hadrian's cheeks turned warm and he looked at Draco. "You... you want to court me?" He squeaked and he felt his face get even warmer.</p>
<p>"I do. I've seen you and the way you avoid everyone even with the name of a noble house. I admire you for that." Draco said the last part meekly. He blonde took Hadrian's right hand in his, caressing the knuckles and any veins he could see. Draco pulled something from his pocket, and it wasn't until Hadrian could see the glimmer of sliver, white and black that he knew what it was.</p>
<p>"Do you accept my courtship, Hadrian Potter?" The courtship ring was embellished with a simple version of the Malfoy sigil, three sliver stars over a white hawk on an onyx jewel.</p>
<p>"I accept this offer of courtship, Draco Malfoy."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The coolness of the ring was comforting, and Draco kept rubbing his fingers over the top of it.</p>
<p>"May I kiss you?" Draco asked after they had stared at each other for so long, but it was not awkward.</p>
<p>Hadrian bit his lip and nodded, both of them surging to meet their lips. Their kiss was sloppy, mainly because there was the armrests in between them. But it was a sweet kiss with no heat behind it.</p>
<p>When they pulled away, Hadrian knew that he was blushing.</p>
<p>"We should go to bed, we will need the sleep." Hadrian said while looking into Draco's silver eyes.</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>Neither of them moved from their stare, their proclamations seeming to strengthen it. Their foreheads were touching, both of them leaning towards each other.</p>
<p>Even though neither wanted to leave, Hadrian was the first to move from the comfortable chair in front of the fire.</p>
<p>"Will we be keeping our courtship secret?" Hadrian asked. "And do you wish for me to-" </p>
<p>Draco kissed Hadrian's palm before cutting him off. "If you would allow it, I would like for you to meet my parents. And if you want me to meet yours, then I will. I hope that we could do this as a formal courtship, but with the way we have been acting, we won't follow most of the older guidelines."</p>
<p>Hadrian smiled at his partner's words. The old guidelines said that the first kiss should happen after the third date or the second present. And holding hands or loving touches should only be in private. "I would be fine with meeting your mother and father, Draco. But I don't think my family would be happy with me bringing a Malfoy into 'their sacred home'." Hadrian scoffed. "They practically disowned me after my second year." </p>
<p>Draco caressed Hadrian's knuckles, brushing over the courtship ring. "Then their opinion does not matter, then."</p>
<p>A realization came to Hadrian. "Did you send a letter asking for my hand?"</p>
<p>A sheepish look crossed over Draco's perfect face. "I did, mainly for formality. But I do not care if they give me their blessing for me to with you, because if you wish to be with me, then that is enough."</p>
<p>"My parents tried to corner me after I left the library. I was wondering why they were acting like they needed something from me." Hadrian scoffed to himself. "They probably want to use me to get information about the 'Dark Side'."</p>
<p>Draco kissed Hadrian's palm again in reassurance. The blond joined Hadrian in standing, giving the younger another sweet kiss on the lips. Hadrian felt as if was going to melt from the affection that he was getting. </p>
<p>"Is that my goodnight kiss, oh mighty King of Slytherin?" Hadrian joked as Draco pulled him into his arms. </p>
<p>"Do you want me to give you a better one, lovely?" Draco purred into Hadrian's ear before kissing the lobe lightly. But before Draco could do anything, Hadrian turned to face Draco, grabbing the back of his neck and connected their lips passionately.</p>
<p>When they parted, both of the teens were panting and smiling at each other.</p>
<p>"Goodnight, Draco." Hadrian kissed Draco on the cheek, untangling himself from the blond Slytherin's arms.</p>
<p>"Goodnight, Hadrian. I wish you happy dreams." Draco said as Hadrian went up the stairs to his dorm.</p>
<p>That night, Hadrian fell asleep with a smile on his face.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Hadrian woke to the light ringing of his muggle alarm clock that his mother had gotten him before he left for Hogwarts in his first year. Groaning, he rolled over to turn the device off before casting a Tempus charm.</p>
<p>
  <em>7:43</em>
</p>
<p>The time glowed for a moment, but Hadrian did not pay any attention to it. It was the weekend, and he could sleep in for a little bit.</p>
<p>There was a weird feeling when he brushed his right hand against his face. When did he wear jewelry?</p>
<p>Hadrian smiled when he touched the top of the ring, remembering his meeting with Draco at midnight.</p>
<p>He moved the pad of his thumb over the top of the ring until he could guess which parts were what.</p>
<p>There was a knock at the door, making Hadrian startle from his thoughts. </p>
<p>"Who is it?" Hadrian asked as he pulled himself out of his bed and began to dress himself.</p>
<p>"Your parents want to see you, Mister Potter." The voice was the familiar drawl of Severus Snape, the head of Slytherin. "I also wish to congratulate you on your courtship."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Professor. Where will I be meeting Lily and James?" Hadrian pulled on a Slytherin green robe that would put the three Gryffindor Potters on edge. </p>
<p>"They are waiting the the Headmaster's office. Professor Dumbledore has taken a liking to Sugar Quills." Hadrian rolled his eyes at the candy obsession that the Headmaster had. </p>
<p>It took only a few more moments until Hadrian was fully dress, looking like a pureblood in casual robes. </p>
<p>Before leaving the common room, Hadrian stopped at Draco's door, making sure that no one was around. He was not sure if he was ready for everyone to know that he was being courted by Draco.</p>
<p>"Draco?" Hadrian called softly into the door. He heard shuffling inside the room and was slightly startled when a mussed Draco, who looked as if he had just woken up, opened the door.</p>
<p>"Hadrian? Is something wrong?" Draco stifled a yawn while trying to look serious. </p>
<p>Hadrian giggled at Draco's attempt and nodded. "I wanted to let you know that the Potters are waiting for me in the Headmaster's office. I didn't want you to worry if I end up hiding somewhere."</p>
<p>Draco pulled him close to kiss Hadrian on the forehead. "I will see you later tonight, yes?"</p>
<p>"I hope so."</p>
<p>When Hadrian was walking away from Draco, he felt a deep sense of dread pool in his stomach. It made him want to run back into Draco's arms, but he did not do that. They had already started courting that night, and even though they were sharing touched that lovers would give to each other, Hadrian did not know Draco's true personality, hobbies, or dreams.</p>
<p>Those thoughts did not help the feeling in his gut.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Hadrian knew something was off from the moment his eyes connected with the entrance to the Headmaster's office. </p>
<p>There was no need for him to say the password because the stairway was unguarded by the Griffin statue, Professor McGonagall waiting for him at the base.</p>
<p>"Mister Potter." She nodded to him.</p>
<p>He did not say anything as she escorted him up the stairs. When she knocked on the door, he felt a bead of sweat roll down the back of his neck.</p>
<p>"Come in." The Headmaster said from inside, his kind, grandfather-like voice was being used to try and fool Hadrian. But Hadrian was no fool.</p>
<p>At least, he was not the type of fool that was going to fall for their trap.</p>
<p>Sometimes, Hadrian really wishes he could avoid his family like he does other people. But even after he was almost kicked out of the Potter Mansion, his family still had their weird way of trying to show their love for him.</p>
<p>"Harry!" Lily Potter shrieked as she went to draw him in for a hug. Hadrian swiftly moved to still in one of the open chairs that was placed away from his parents. That was a move by Dumbledore to try and ease him back into his relationship with James and Lily. Lily sniffled before sitting down in her own seat.</p>
<p>Hadrian knew that whatever the old man was planning was not good for anything that he wanted in the future, but he knew nothing could be perfect.</p>
<p>He placed his left hand over his right, covering the courtship ring subtly, but making himself look proper. He had an act, a façade, that he needed to hold. </p>
<p>"Hadrian, my boy. How have you been?" Albus Dumbledore asked while offering a lemon drop. </p>
<p>The Slytherin shook his head and ignored the formality. "Why am I here?"</p>
<p>"Harry, Draco Malfoy has plans on courting you." James said bluntly, brown eyes set in a hard glare. Hadrian raised a single eyebrow at his father.</p>
<p>"Are you sure of this? He was suppose to be betrothed to one of the Greengrass girls. And if he did plan on courting me, why would he have any interest in the one Slytherin that could tarnish his family's name?" Hadrian scoffed for dramatics. "It would not make sense. And my name is Hadrian."</p>
<p>But the words he said were his own worries.</p>
<p>Is Draco trying to use him to get to his family? What if Draco was only using him for a publicity stunt? Is Draco still betrothed to one of the Greengrass girls?</p>
<p>Did Draco even want him?</p>
<p>"We want you to accept his offer." Lily spoke softly to him, as if he was a child.</p>
<p>"And why should I?" Hadrian questioned, and he could see the hesitance in their movements and their eyes.</p>
<p>"It is for the greater good."</p>
<p><em>Damn the greater good</em>, Hadrian thought to himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hadrian was really tempted to walk out on the meeting after Jasmine walked into the room.</p><p>"Why is a student here?" Hadrian asked calmly, but was seething behind his masks. He knew that Jasmine would be in the meeting, but that did not mean Hadrian could not insult her.</p><p>"Harry! Jasmine is your sister! Be nice!" Lily scolded as Jasmine scowled at her little brother. She did not look happy with him, and her short red hair was nearly the same color as her face. From what, Hadrian did not know.</p><p>"You are dating Malfoy?!" Ah, so that is what Jasmine was mad about.</p><p>Hadrian rolled his eyes and desperately wished that he could move his hands, but that would show the courtship ring. If the Potters did nit notice it, Dumbledore defiantly would. "No, he wishes to court me. There is a difference." </p><p>"Children, calm down. Jasmine, who don't you take a seat and we will start." Dumbledore said in his usual soothing voice that did nothing to calm Hadrian's nerves. "Hadrian, if Draco does approach you with this offer, we want you to accept it."</p><p>"I already told you, Draco is betrothed to one of the Greengrass girls." Hadrian lean but in his chair and crossed his legs. "And why should I? I will get nothing out if this except for a broken heart and being potentially casted out of my house."</p><p>Jasmine scoffed. "What? Do you fancy him, Harry?"</p><p>"No, but if Draco wanted to have our courtship be traditional, then we will be deeply bonded together after a certain amount of time. And assuming you wish for me to be your spy, it would most likely take months or years for me to even be close to Voldemort or any of his Inner Circle. If it does take years, and we continue our courtship, we would be expected to get married or magically bonded." Hadrian said lazily while putting his hands in his robes.</p><p>The Potters looked dumbfounded at the explanation, while Lily was trying to connect the dots in her head. "Magically bonded... That's barbaric!"</p><p>"What's 'magically bonded'?" Jasmine asked while looking at her mother.</p><p>Albus was the one to speak up. "It ties two souls and their magic together, just as it says. If Draco was to get injured, Hadrian would feel the same pain. Same as if Draco was to die, Hadrian would as well."</p><p>Jasmine scoffed. "I don't see any problem there." She mumbled under her breath, but no one paid any attention to her comment. They all sat in silence, waiting to see if Hadrian had the answer they wanted.</p><p>"I will not be your spy, unless you can give me something that will make up for what I could loose." Hadrian stood from his chair, the adults in the room trying to stop him as he walked out the heavy oak door.</p>
<hr/><p>Hadrian was very happy that there was no classes today, otherwise he would be raging throughout the day. He wanted to go to Draco, to tell him about the forced meeting he had with his parents, but he could not bring himself to even get close to the Slytherin dorms without nervousness and the courtship ring feeling heavy on his hand. </p><p>Damn, why did he have to be so afraid of what people thought?</p><p>So, instead, he ended up in a hidden tower that only he seemed to know about, which was a thing to be proud about considering the fact that his father had made a map most of Hogwarts.</p><p>But Hadrian also found it on accident when he was bored. </p><p>The decorations of the rooms were in neutral browns and greys, showing no house colors in the sofas or paintings or rugs. There was a sitting room and a small bedroom that Hadrian stayed in when he was in the tower after curfew. It was a bit musty, but Hadrian did not mind. The Potter library was the same. </p><p>The Slytherin sighed as he flopped down onto one of the larger couches, picking up one of his books that was sitting on a wooden end table. He read the sentence that he had left off and quickly put it back. He had no interest in reading about dead languages in the old times where muggle accepted magic.</p><p>Hadrian just wanted to be by himself for a while, not even wanting the company of books. Only the quietness of his secret room and the puffs of his breath.</p>
<hr/><p> Draco was worried. </p><p>It only an hour after lunch, and there was no sign of Hadrian at the Slytherin table, and when he asked Severus, the potions professor had not heard from him since he told Hadrian that Dumbledore wanted to talk to the teen.</p><p>And even though the blond had told himself not to worry when lunch was over, that did not stop something in the back of his mind say otherwise.</p><p><em>Protect him, protect him.</em> It whispered, but the rational and logical part of Draco knew that Hadrian needed space.</p><p>After all, they had only been courting for less than a day. Draco had not even asked Hadrian on a date yet, or gifted the other boy something. </p><p>Draco pulled a hand through his already messy hair. Standing up from his bed, Draco started to pace and fiddle with his wand, </p><p>A knock sounded at the door.</p><p>"Draco?" Blaise called out, knocking against the wood another time. "Draco, there is something you need to hear."</p><p>The blond rolled his eyes. "What is it Blaise?" He said a little too harshly.</p><p>"There are rumors of you going around, about you courting Hadrian Potter."</p><p>"And? There are always rumors of me courting someone."</p><p>"The Gryffindors are trying to hunt Hadrian down, mainly cause they think that Hadrian is apart of their house."</p><p>There was a beat of silence before Draco muttered, "Fuck."</p><p>He hoped that Hadrian was somewhere safe.</p>
<hr/><p>Jasmine Potter fumed as she stomped around the Gryffindor common room, ranting about her little brother to Ron and Hermione. </p><p>"And he insults me! Me! I was the one who protected him that night Voldemort came into our home!" Jasmine threw her arms up and fell back onto one of the plush chairs, arms crossed and a glare set on her face. "And he doesn't even care when I insult him back."</p><p>Hermione looked up from the book that she was reading. "Jasmine, Hadrian is a Slytherin. If you want your retaliation to make an impact, then you will have to take something close to him, or steal something he wants before he can get it."</p><p>Jasmine stared at her friend blankly. "What?"</p><p>The brunette sighed, closing her book. "If you want revenge, you have to think like a Slytherin."</p><p>"But I'm not a Slytherin! I'm a Gryffindor."</p><p>"Yes, but that does not mean you have to always think like a Gryffindor." Hermione said while rolling her eyes. "Right, Ron? Ron? Ronald!"</p><p>Ron jolted awake with a snort. "Wha?! I'm up!"</p><p>"Nevermind." Hermione opened her book again and started to read where she left off. </p><p>Jasmine thought of what Hermione said, but could not decipher what the girl meant. </p><p>But it did not matter. Jasmine had told Lavender that her brother betrayed the Potter family by courting a Slytherin and watched as they decided to hunt after her brother. </p><p>She did not even bother to tell them that Hadrian was a Slytherin, not a Gryffindor like the rest of her family.</p><p>It would be too late by the time they realized he was. And she wanted Hadrian to be long gone by then.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>